Not A Vampire
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred is 11 years old and he had thought the new student from Romania was a Vampire.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Alfred's point of view and he is 11 years old.**

**Not A Vampire**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"We have a new student and he is from Romania. How do you pronounce your name?" The teacher asked calmly.<p>

To everyone else it seemed as if I had suddenly screamed, but ever since I heard the word 'Romania' my mind quickly went through what I know or heard about it. Creepy and scary Vampires, plums, dragons, eurovision, and the really horrific tale that my cousin Arthur Kirkland told me…

"Eeek he's from the land of creepy Vampires that eat red plums pretending it's human blood, ride dragons, and placed a curse on Eurovision to make sure the music remains awful!" I said loudly before fainting soundly on the floor and everything went black. When I woke up the transfer student was by me and I'm unable to hold back a squeak for the Romanian is here. I'm in the nurse's office in a bed. How did I end up here?

"You are misinformed about Romania, Alfred Jones." The Romanian commented calmly. I stared at him and he gave a cool look.

"Ah! How do you know my name? How crap you can read my mind. The sparkly vampire Edward from Twiday can read minds. Do you sparkle? Do you burn in the sun? Are you from the creepy as heck Dracula era or from the sparkly non-scary Edward era kind of vampire?"

"I'm neither. The teacher yelled out your name and also you are wearing your Student Id.." He stated and his arms are crossed.

"Holy hamburgers..That must mean you sparkle in the sun before burning to a sparkling crisp. Burning in the sun and turning into a pile of sparkly dust." I said while grabbing my backpack from the floor, pulled it up, and grabbed the flashlight from inside of it. "Take the rays of this flashlight!"

"Ah, It burns so badly." He stated flatly and I'm guessing a flashlight is not powerful enough.

"Bucharest is the capital of Romania." I commented while getting out of the bed, grabbing my batman backpack, rushed to the curtains, and firmly opened them up with purpose. "Take the awesome rays of the amazing sun, Vampire!"

"It is raining." The Romanian informed me. I looked at the window and silently cursed the afternoon showers don't they know that vampires love it when the weather is rainy. I'm grasping at straws, clinging onto my backpack, and staring at him with wide eyes.

"I don't have any plums because I hate plums."

"I don't need plums, Alfred Jones. I'm in need of something else." He commented in a creepy voice and he must be wanting blood from a human.

"Eeek! Don't suck my blood! I'm too young and heroic to die!" I cried out as he walked closer to me and a faint smirk was on his lips. "My blood won't taste sweet even though I eat a lot of candy!"

"Your blood is singing to me and it's crying out…Drink me for I'm so very sweet." He said in a low voice, I tripped over my dropped backpack, and the Romanian grabbed me. "Let me drink your blood, pretty."

I fainted for it was just too much when I felt his teeth on my neck and when I woke up he was snickering at me.

"I was just messing with you, Alfred. I'm not a vampire." He commented calmly.

"Okay, You are not a vampire. Can you please go away? I plan to leave you alone so you leave me alone." I said quietly for my voice is killing me because of all the screaming and yelling that I did…

"I can't for no one has told that I may enter.." The Romanian told me in a low voice and I couldn't stop the 'Ekk' from coming out for only Vampires ask 'May I enter' along with not being able to enter without permission. I'm near tears for I feel certain that he is a vampire, toying with me, and planning to suck my blood dry.

"Don't cry. I'm not a vampire and I have no plans to suck your blood dry. I was just messing with you." He informed me. I just stared at him and he pulled out Garlic from his pockets. "Would a vampire have Garlic?"

"No….So you are not a vampire!" I exclaimed happily and hugged him. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here and since you are not going to suck my blood….We can be friends! My cousin Arthur told me really really scary tales about Romania and I had nightmares for weeks."

"I could tell your cousin a few tales that will have him shaking in terror." The Romanian told me. I released him and smiled brightly for it look like he is a pretty nice boy.

"Sorry for calling you a vampire."

"It's okay, Alfred. I forgive you."

"If someone calls you a vampire or say's you look like one…I'll punch them. I fainted before hearing your name. So what's your name?" I asked curiously and he smiled faintly at me.

"My name is-" He started to say, but

"Hey, Look that boy looks like a vampire!" A boy from my class yelled and I grabbed him.

"He does not look like a vampire. Take it back or else I'm going to give you a heroic punch in the face." I stated firmly and puffed out my cheeks. "I mean it. No one is allowed to call him a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
